Future Destiny
by mythica magic
Summary: Zutara - The war has ended and its 1 year later. Katara is one day summoned unexpectedly by the Fire Lord, who needs her help to stop the rebellions in the Fire Nation caused by the Rough Rhinos. Will Katara and Zuko be able to work together and avoid their feelings for each other? Or does destiny have another plan? *
1. Chapter 1

**Future Destiny **

He was always in my dreams. Every night without fail he'd be there.

I sat up in bed, breathing heavily, a cold sweat clinging to my skin. Putting a hand to my head, I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to calm myself. Why was this happening? So much time had passed since I'd last seen him, so why did I still think about him when I had no reason to?

I jumped at the sound of a soft knocking at my door. "Katara? You up yet?" Came the familiar voice of Aang, my best friend and boyfriend for a year.

"Y-yeah. What is it Aang?"

"We got a letter from the Fire lord! Hurry up and join us in the kitchen so we can open it!" He always sounded so enthusiastic. I smiled to myself and pushed away the bed covers, hesitating as my blue eyes caught the paleness of my skin. My hands trembled as I held them up, a flash of memory coming back to me.

The lighting, the pain. 'Help him Katara! You have to help him,' was all I could think.

"Zuko!" I yelled and rushed forward, holding my hands up as I desperately drew water to my palms.

I put a hand to my head and breathed out. That was the moment I kept replying in my mind every night, that last battle I'd shared with him before we'd gone our separate ways. I had saved him that day, and he'd saved me, that was all.

So why couldn't I stop thinking about it?

As I got dressed, my eyes narrowed at my reflection as I criticized myself. I was supposed to be level headed, an organised girl who was a master water bender.

People had always expected me and Aang to get together, and it was often spoken that we were a perfect match.

But when I was near Aang, I didnt feel the things a normal girlfriend should. I was happy and secure, in a relationship that would never change, and would always be safe. Was that all it was? Security?

I opened the door, passing an open window. I paused and looked out at the bright sunshine, that shone brightly on the nearby water, a truly beautiful scene. Ember island was indeed a magical place, and it was my favourite out of the homes we stayed at. Zuko had given up his old house to the Gaang, even though it wasn't really the Gaang anymore.

Sokka and Suki visited when they could, but most of the time they were on Kyoshi island together. Toph usually visited more often because she wanted to get away from her parents, but even Aang went away allot.

But that was to be expected, they had people who needed them. Aang was needed to keep the peace around the world, and stop the friction between the other countries that still didn't trust the Fire Nation. More often than not, he was in the Earth Kingdom, suspiciously the same time Toph was.

No, I shook my head. Aang wasn't like that, and it was my jealousy towards Toph that made me suspicious.

I wasn't needed anymore.

My usefulness had ended the day I'd saved Zuko, that had been the last time I had healed someone.

"Hey Katara, check this out, its for you!" Came the excitable voice of my brother Sokka, on a brief visit with Suki to the island.

Looking up sleepily, I saw that everyone was there. Toph, Aang, Sokka and Suki. It would have been perfect if Zuko had been there, but he was needed more than any of us to help the Fire Nation.

After years of war and violence spread by his father and ancestors, the people of the world still suspected the Fire Nation. Even worse, because of Ozais leadership, there had been rebellions by civilians ever since he had been de throned.

"What do you mean? Why would Zuko send me a letter? Surely its for Aang?" I asked.

"Nope, says your name right there on the address, c'mon open it, we hardly ever hear from Zuko anymore." Sokka pushed it into my face and I gingerly took it in my fingers.

"Katara? I can feel you shaking, are you alright?" Tophs sightless eyes looked into mine, and I faked a smile.

"Oh I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night is all." I pulled open the seal on the back, naturally it was Zukos style to be so official with documents. My heart thudded in my chest, and excitement raced through my veins. I shouldn't have been exited, after all there was no reason to be, but whenever something concerned Zuko, reason seemed not to matter.

"Not much sleep again? Katara I'm really starting to worry." Aang said anxiously.

My chest tightened in anger. 'So now you worry? You leave me here alone but now your concerned?' I instantly felt selfish after that thought. The world was more important than I was after all.

I ignored him and opened the letter, my heartbeat thudding in my ears as I read his words.

My eyes widened as I held the paper. It was baffling really, the ways in which Zuko and I were so alike in different ways. A year ago when we were closer friends, it was like there was an invisible thread connecting us. Zuko had a way of knowing what I was thinking, and whether I wanted to talk to him about it or not. We had established a bond after he had helped me find my mothers murderer, and our similar pain about our mothers strengthened our relationship.

But right then and there, it was like a sign. It was as if I was holding a message from my boyfriend, or someone who I was intimately close to, who knew not just my secrets, but me.

"What does it say?" Asked Suki patiently, unlike her opposite Sokka who impatiently hovered over my shoulder, trying to sneak a peek.

I numbly held the paper, forcing myself to speak in order to appear calm. To anyone else, it would sound like no big deal, a friend helping out a friend. To me it was so much more.

"Because of the rebellions in the Fire Nation, Zukos been urged by the council to take action and stop the threat. He needs me to come over and help the wounded troops, and to help him face the rebels. The leaders of the rebellions wanting Ozais return are the Rough Rionos, lead by Colonel Mongke. He says that if we take them out, the mayhem will stop." I answered casually, a face of calm.

Inside I was anything but. The thrill of battle was something I had missed, but that wasn't what I was afraid of.

"Hey that's great! It'll be just like old times then." Toph smiled.

Aang didn't look so pleased. "But...are you sure this is what you want? You haven't trained for battle since you took down Azula, how can-"

"Actually Aang I have. You just haven't been here to see it. Besides, I never turn my back on people who need me, so I will help Zuko with this." I said confidently.

Aang recoiled, as if I had offended him. I probably should have apologized to him, but my mind was flooded with too many conflicting thoughts.

Zuko. The man who confused my mind and feelings, who I hadn't seen in a year. The man who secretly, I was afraid of. Though that wasn't because I thought of him as an enemy, no it was a different kind of fear.

Zuko was dangerous in a way that was more frightening to me than his fire bending. After he had helped me with my grief over my mother, it was true I had harbored feelings towards him, but there was an even deeper feeling I had hidden.

And I was afraid that if I saw him again, that feeling left untouched for so long would re-awaken once more.

xxx

After saying goodbye to the others, I had stepped onto the boat that Zuko had sent over to take me the Fire Nation. I looked back at the small island where beautiful white houses with red roofs dotted the shore line. I felt guilty about leaving Aang, but I pushed that thought away, if he could help the Earth Kingdom then it was only fair that I could leave to help the Fire Nation.

I hadn't seen Zuko for a year, though he had written several times to tell us how he was doing. Aang had even visited him a few times, but that was the way it was. Aang was needed by the Water, Fire and Earth Nations, and only the avatar could help restore peace.

It made me angry to think about those who still didn't trust in Zuko. I had been one of them at first, but he had done more than enough to prove himself to me, and to the world.

The sea air brushed my face, and a breeze of hot air came mixed in the wind. That meant I wasn't far from the fire lands.

I briefly touched my necklace, as I often did when thinking deeply about someone. I hadn't grown that much in the time part really, just matured more. Aang had grown taller, but his personality hadn't changed. In his spare time, he was still a fun loving kid. I looked down. 'Sometimes that's when the differences between us becomes painfully clear.'

Sokka had continued training as a fighter, as had Suki. They often helped out the refugees that were still around, despite the fact that the war was over.

But as Zuko had said so long ago, the world was scarred and divided from years of fighting. It would take a long time to get things right again.

I spotted a figure on the docks, but rolled my eyes soon after.

'Now your wishful thinking is making you hallucinate. Stop acting like a child Katara. You might have had a small crush on him, but your with Aang now, you made your choice.'

I nodded to myself, closing my eyes. But when I opened them, we were nearer to the bay, and the figure was still there. It wasn't just my wishful thinking, he was really there!

Zuko waited patiently for the boat to settle on the docks. Perhaps it was just because I hadn't seen him in a long time, but at the sight of his appearance, I blushed. He looked the same really, taller, hair slightly longer, though the air of isolation and loneliness seemed thicker than ever around him.

His eyes before they'd connected with mine had been sad and tired. But as he looked up to see me step off the boat, a spark of fire seemed to light them up. I walked towards him, not too fast and not too slow, though the distance between us seemed larger.

He took a few steps forward and before I knew it he had his arms around me. He pulled me into the warmth of his body, and I felt the same sensation I'd felt when I had hugged him after forgiving him. I tried to cram the feeling down and focus on why I was there, but my troubles seemed to vanish.

All thoughts of Aang were just...gone, as strange as that sounds. Like the only thing that mattered was him. He smelled and felt like home to me.

His breath tickled my neck and his closeness made me feel tense and yet comforted at the same time. "I've missed you Katara."

For some reason, tears stung my eyes as I whispered back. "I've missed you too."

"Feels like old times huh?" He mumbled, the arms around me moving so that he could look at me.

"You've grown I see." He smiled slightly and my own smile fell a little. Where was the man I had left? It was like he had taken a step backwards and become isolated and pained again, why was that?  
"You have too, though you seem a little thinner than I remember."  
He laughed. "I've been eating three meals a day I promise, even if the cooking here doesn't compare with yours."  
It was my turn to laugh. "Who knew the Fire Lord would prefer Water Tribe cooking over his own Nations food? Next you'll be telling me you prefer blue over red."

"Who says I don't?" He voice sent a shiver down my spine, and I tried not to think too much of his words.

We stayed like that for a moment, until I pulled away, somewhat flustered. "I heard you have a rebel problem, what can I do to help?"

Zukos golden eyes dulled. "Way to kill the conversation. There's no need to get to the point so fast Katara. Still I guess its better you know now so that you can prepare yourself for it later."

His hands seemed reluctant to leave me, but they went back to his sides as he walked me towards the palace. I noticed that his fists had clenched again like they used to, and I looked up at the scarred side of his face.

'Zuko, what has happened to you while I was gone?' I furrowed my eyebrows as he explained about the rebels.

"They want my father to be in power again." He said bitterly. "I need you to come with me on a mission, just the two of us so that we don't stand out. I hired some men to find out the present and future locations of where the riots are being planned, and where the Rough Rhinos will be. I plan to go there, take them down, and get rid of this mess once and for all."

I smiled "I see. Are you sure we can take them down by ourselves?"

He gave me a look as if to say 'we beat Azula together, didn't we?' But instead he said. "Well since the riot will be taking place the same time we'll be around to take down the leaders, my soldiers will be there anyway, so if we need assistance its not far away." He turned away.

I stopped and looked at him worriedly "Zuko, are you alright?"

He nodded sharply, seeming to silently take whatever pain he secretly wanted to share and push it down. I waited for a moment, hoping that he would tell me what it was. When he didn't, I asked impatiently. "Zuko, whatever it is-"

"I'm just really...happy that your here. You have no idea how lonely its been here without you." His golden eyes looked at me, as if searching my soul. He wasn't implying what I thought he was, was he?

I spluttered out a response. "B-but, surely you have Mai around?"

"Mai and I aren't together any more." He didn't seem to want to talk about the subject, and I got a sense of da ja vue from the way he was acting towards me.

He was shutting me out, like before we were friends in Ba Sing Se. If he was hurting like before, that meant he needed me too, so I decided silently to find out why he had recoiled into himself again.

Zuko turned away, our happy reunion forgotten as we walked silently to the carriage that would take us to the palace.

xxx

The next day I was packed and ready to go. I was buzzing with excitement as I looked at myself in the mirror, my old blue battle clothes in place. It had been so long since I finally went out there and did something fulfilling. I felt like skipping to the dining room for breakfast, my good mood dimming slightly as I laid eyes on Zuko.

He sat at the head of the long table, drinking the contents of his glass. There wasn't anything particularly sad about him, but when I thought about it, he truly was alone. His uncle was in the Earth Kingdom in his tea shop, and without him, it was just Zuko alone, among everything a man could wish for.

Wealth, power, those things didn't matter anymore to someone like Zuko. As I walked in and he looked up, his eyes connecting with mine, I could tell all he wanted was company. A strange glint sparked in his eyes as he smiled in greeting, like he was truly happy to see me.

"Good morning." He said

I smiled "morning Zuko, you ready to go?"

He sighed tiredly "I'm glad one of us is eager to do this. Yeah I guess I'm ready, but we're not going until we've gone over the plan one more time." He gestured to the map in front of me and I frowned.

"You're going over it again? What are you so worried about? Are the rebels that bad?"  
Zuko studied the papers almost as if he'd spent the whole night there, preparing.

"Its not that, I'm worried about the citizens that could get caught in the cross fire. A riot, along with the leaders could be a danger to them."  
I looked at him then, unable to keep the pride I felt at bay. He really was a good leader, even if he didn't think of himself as such.

I sat down and ignored the plans in favour having food. I pestered Zuko until he had his own breakfast, to which he rolled his eyes muttering "stubborn." I grinned in victory, biting into my breakfast and chewing thoughtfully.

"You ought to take better care of yourself, I don't mean to sound like your mother but-" I stopped, catching the empty look that had crossed Zukos face.

I swallowed and could have hit myself in frustration, how could I have said something so insensitive? "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Its alright Katara. Its just that...I still don't know where my mother is. "

I put a hand on his, and stroked his pale skin with my thumb. He tensed at the touch but slowly relaxed. I spoke softly, "didn't your father tell you?"

He shook his head. I could tell he was angry as his skin was starting to get hotter. "He wont tell me no matter how many times I ask. After this trouble with the riots are sorted, I'm going to find her."

I nodded and squeezed his hand "I'll help you."

A disbelieving look crossed Zukos face but he didn't speak his thoughts. He merely nodded and we ate our breakfast in a comfortable silence. I was glad he had opened up about his mother, but there was still something he wasn't saying. I could tell by how he hesitated and how when he accidentally touched me, he would tense, a cold look crossing his face. It made me wonder if I had done something wrong.

xxx

Later, we were on our way to the location where the rebel leaders would be, my pulse racing with excitement. To hide our identities, we wore red cloaks over our clothes, hiding Zukos swords and my water pouches from sight.

We rode on ostrich horses to seem more like travelling folk than royalty in Zukos case. I doubt if anyone saw me they wouldn't recognize me as a water bending master anyway. They would see me as the avatars girlfriend.

I hated it when people saw me as nothing more than that. I glanced at Zuko who rode next to me, his posture straight, eyes focused, face serious. For some strange reason I wondered what it would be like being Zukos girlfriend.

A bubble of nervous laughter escaped me and Zuko looked at me, his eyebrow raised. "Something funny?"

"Its nothing, I was thinking something ridiculous, don't mind me." I shook my head, why did I even think about that?

But Zuko wasn't backing down. "What was it?"

I smiled and waved a dismissive hand, "nothing seriously. I was just thinking that no one really sees me as anything more than the avatars girlfriend now."

A strange look appeared on Zukos face, but he hid it quickly. It was something like a mix of resentment and frustration, quickly replaced by a look of calm.  
He spoke gruffly "then the people who think that of you are idiots. You're more than just a girlfriend, and as long as you don't start hiding behind that title you'll always be a master water bender to me." He looked at me, eyes dark.

"While it is an important title, being the avatars girlfriend and perhaps someday his..." Zuko seemed to struggle to say it. "Wife. That's no reason to forget who you are inside."

My heart warmed to his words and I smiled, about to reply when Zuko turned, his mask of coldness in place once more. "Lets pick up the pace, we need to be there soon." He gripped the reins, the ostrich horse running forward at a quicker pace, I watched him go with quiet wonder.

In the distance, thunder boomed and lighting cracked across the sky. I nudged the horse to move forward, coming to a strange conclusion in my mind. If I were Zukos girlfriend, it wouldn't be the same. Because even if I became Fire Lady, I would share that title with being a master water bender, Zuko wouldn't have anything less.

I smiled sadly to myself, sometimes Zuko understood my feelings better than Aang did. He would make sure that I was secure with who I was, and who I wanted to be. I shook my head forcefully. 'Stop it Katara. Your comparing sweet and kind Aang to Zuko...that's dangerous territory.'

As I caught up with the Fire Lord, I couldn't help but think that Zuko himself was a dangerous person. He could mix up my emotions and wants so easily, until I myself didn't know how to act or what to think.

Thunder crashed again, and fear suddenly vibrated in my heart. I froze as I pictured the fight with Azula, her wild amber eyes flashing blue like the destructive lightning. I saw Zuko get hit again, a cry of absolute pain screaming into the night.

Zukos voice shook me out of my trance. "Katara? Are you okay?"

I hadn't realized I was trembling, but I wasn't surprised I had seen the fight again even though I wasn't asleep. Thunder and lighting had struck fear into my heart ever since that day. As I glanced nervously at Zuko, I wondered if he had shared my nightmares. He touched my shoulder, trying to steady me.

"You're shivering. Are you cold or..." his golden eyes flickered to the sky and lighting flashed again, making me jump. My arms had crossed over my chest, my hand clenched over my heart. Zuko's eyes warmed as he looked at me, I felt so pathetic next to him. He looked so stern and powerful, a true symbol of a fighter.

His arm wrapped around me, his ostrich horse moving closer as he placed his arm around my shoulders. I was instantly flooded with a feeling of warmth and comfort, as he whispered in my ear. "Its alright to feel scared. I remember that battle everyday."

My voice shook, "you have a constant reminder that's why."  
I sighed "its my fault you were hurt that day."

His patient voice calmed me, "no it wasn't Katara. If you hadn't been there that day, I wouldn't have been able to fight like I did. You saved me in turn as well, so don't blame yourself." Zuko rested his head on mine, draping his cloak around me to stop my shivering.

I mumbled a response. "I'm sorry you got another scar that day. Does it still hurt to move?"

"Sometimes, but unlike the first, I'm proud I received this scar. I acted without the thought of personal gain, and I would have gladly died protecting you. For once I wasn't selfish and I think of that day as the one I truly restored my honor."

I moved to look up at him, startled at how close his face was to mine. I blushed and looked down, "you shouldn't say things like that. It's a miracle you survived that day. It was your strong will that was able to save you."

Zuko didn't answer and I had stopped shivering. I felt much more confident that whenever the would lightning strike, nothing would happen. He took his arm away, along with his cloak.

"We're almost there. The riot is set to take place in that market square, their aim is to break into that palace which is owned by my uncle. They plan to burn it, to set an example. The Rough Rhinos will be there, and that's when we take them down." He halted his ride and pointed down the large hill to the grand looking village. A large palace was in the center and the market place was a little ways away from its entrance.

I nodded. "The Rough Rhinos are all different kinds of weapon specialists. Their skills are said to be legendary, though I remember on Avatar Day our group had a run in with them and managed to win."

Zuko snorted "my Uncle told me that they're also a capable singing group."

I couldn't help but burst into laughter at that. Zuko gave a small chuckle before continuing.

"It should be an easy victory. Mongke the leader is a fire bender, Vachir is a Yu Yan archer, Kahchi uses a halberd as his weapon, while Ogodei uses a ball and chain. Yeh-Lu is a master of explosives."

My blue eyes widened, but I didn't voice my worries. 'We'll be fine, so what if I'm a little out of practice? Zuko trusts me with this. I have to do my best.'

Zuko moved forward, starting to descend the hill before he stopped and looked back at me. "By the way Katara, it wasn't my strong will that saved me, it was you." He smiled slightly. It was an awkward but genuine look that lightened his face before he turned and continued on.

I bit my lip and touched my mothers necklace. He really was unpredictable sometimes.

xxx

**_Please review and read on ^^ on DeviantART this is a one shot, but I've broken it into 2 chapters to make it easier to read :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

We took shelter in one of the villages small inns.

The rebellion was set to take place at sunset, not that there was any way of knowing where the sun was in the sky thanks to the storm. Zuko remained confident, saying that he could feel where the sun was at all times.

I rested on one of the beds, not sleeping, just laying there watching Zuko. He didn't move as he sat on the window ledge, staring out at the streets below. I must have drifted off without knowing, because when I woke up the storm was directly above us, the rain pouring down steadily.

I sat up, looking at the blanket that now covered my shoulders. Zuko was in the same place, so still it was like he'd been carved there, his head now resting on the window frame. I walked over to him and was about to speak when I noticed that his eyes were closed, his breathing deep.

Smiling softly, I looked down the street towards the market place. A small crowd had already gathered from what I could see, but I didn't want to disturb Zuko when he looked so peaceful for once. The innocent look of sleep he had reminded me of a child, and without really knowing why, I touched his scar lightly.

To see the usually stern expression gone, his firm jawline relaxed, and the restless eyes closed was a rare sight. I traced his burnt skin, a wave of sadness overcoming me. He had suffered so much, and had achieved what he had always wanted. He was back at home, on the throne that was meant for him, only to spend his success in solitude.

I didn't want that for him and though I hadn't liked Mai, at least he'd had company when she was around.

Zuko mumbled something in his sleep that made my pulse quicken; "Katara." He said almost wistfully.

I smiled to myself but the moment of peace was disturbed by shouts of outrage and anger in the streets. I dropped my hand quickly just as Zuko woke up, looking out towards the market place that now had crowds of men with torches in view. Zuko cursed under his breath and swung his legs back over the window frame, landing in our rented room. He swiftly grabbed his duel swords and cloak while I grabbed my own and water defences.

We quickly ran down the steps of the hotel and into the streets.

Zuko looked at me, "until we know for certain that the Rough Rhinos are here, just blend into the crowd."

He pulled his hood up, hiding his scar from view. I did the same and we finally reached the crowd who were shouting abuse at the Fire Nation soldiers protecting the gate of the palace. We didn't have to wait long. A rumbling caught my attention as the ground shook underneath my feet. Zuko turned to look at the village's entrance, he whispered to me.

"They're here."

I also turned to see five men, each of them riding Kimono Rhinos and each man looking as intimidating as the beast they were riding. One of the men rode forward and the others stayed behind, watching whom I presumed to be their leader address the crowd. He wore typical fire nation armor, had three orange feathers on his head and a ruthless expression on his face.

He shouted to the crowd. "We are all here to demonstrate our outrage! Our great and powerful Fire Lord Ozai, was wrongly replaced on the throne by an incompetent teenager! We will one way or another end the former Prince Zukos rein, and put the rightful ruler on the throne once more!"

There was a loud cheer of agreement from the crowd, some waved their fists in the air or waved their torches. I glanced at Zukos angry features, and furrowed my eyebrows. They knew nothing about Zuko and yet they called him incompetent? Had they not taken note of how well their trade had been going between the other nations thanks to Zukos struggles?

Why couldn't they see that being under Zukos rule was far better than serving a tyrant that used fear to control them?

The crowd began to run forward, trying to push past the soldiers that guarded the gate. The man who I presumed was Colonel Mongke turned his rhino around, heading back to the other four men. Zuko grit his teeth, "what a hypocrite. Hes not even going to help the crowd break into the palace. To come all this way and just watch? They're just cowards."

A fight broke out between the soldiers and the crowd. I looked to Zuko, "we should finish this quickly, before anyone gets hurt."

Zuko nodded and walked forward, I followed him as we faced the five men. Zuko called out to them "so you're the leaders of this rebellion?"

Mongke looked at us, his eyes narrowed. "Yes, why do you ask?"

Zuko lifted back his hood. "Well I need to know who's trying to de throne me, don't I?"

Mongke's eyes widened. "It's Prince Zuko! Men, attack!"

The archer Vachir shot an arrow towards Zuko, but my fingers re flexed quickly and my water whip snapped the arrow away. The men suddenly noticed that I was standing there as well. I lifted back my own hood, though I doubted they would recognize me.

The older man with a halberd pointed at me, and said in a gruff voice. "Isn't that the girl who's with the avatar?"

I grit my teeth, my anger fueling my powers as I flung my hands forward, the water slashing him off his rhino. Another man with an iron mask threw what looked like a bomb towards me, but Zuko intercepted it in the air. My moment of hesitation cost me as the man with the ball and chain flung his weapon forward, the steel ball nearly hit me as I stumbled back.

Zuko punched his fist forward, a blaze of hot fire shooting from it towards the same man who attacked me. The man jumped from his rhino just in time and Mongke sent a slash of fire our way. I quickly stood back to back with Zuko as I blocked the attack with a raised wall of ice.

I was aware of Zuko fighting the archer, the man called Kahchi and the explosives expert Yeh-Lu. I slashed my water whip so that it snapped Ogodei's weapon in half, the chain snapping. The ball at the end of the chain fell and landed on his foot as he cried out in pain. I smirked to myself but it soon disappeared as Mongke threw his fists forward.

As I defended myself from his attack, I didn't notice the archer who wasn't actually fighting Zuko, but had been waiting for his moment to strike. A slash of pain ripped through my right ankle and I cried out, the pain making me to fall to my knees.

The arrow had slashed through my ankle, leaving a deep gash where a ribbon of blood was trickling. A second arrow was let loose and it pinned my skirts to the ground, keeping me in place.

"Katara!" I heard Zuko shout.

Looking up I was startled to see Mongke hold up his hand, a burst of flames flying free from his palm. I raised my hand to draw some water to me but I couldn't do it quick enough, I knew that, and so did he.

Zuko quickly ran in front of me, palms flat as he pushed the flames away, the embers flew to the sides. Yeh-Lu, threw another bomb, directed to hit Zukos back I managed to put out the spark on the dynamite and push it away before it could do any damage. Scrambling to get to my feet, I ripped the arrow from my clothes free. I then swirled the water before pushing it forward, breathing cold air out so that Yeh Lu was frozen in ice.

Zuko aimed with the tips of his fingers so that the fire he shot hit Vachir's bow, burning it. The archer dropped it too late as the fire burnt his hands, he wailed and shook his now red palms.

I turned and gasped, "Zuko look out!"

Mongke advanced too quickly and blasted Zuko with a powerful fireball. Zuko managed to turn so that he could shield himself from the blow, but the force of the attack sent him flying through the air. His back hit a building and he collapsed in a heap.

I gasped and a flash of fire stopped me from rushing forward to help him. From that flash I saw the battle with Azula once more, and my body began to tremble with fear. The lighting, the pain. 'Help him Katara! You have to help him,' was all I could think.

"It's just you and me now little girl."

Though Azula had scared me more than this man, the situation was similar. I faced him, my stance sloppy as I couldn't place my right leg down properly, and my hands were shaky as I held them up.

He laughed, a deep rumble of sound. He ran and shot a powerful blast forward, for a moment I didn't see the orange flames come towards me, but blue lightning. Azula shot the lighting towards me as Zuko stood to my left. But as he turned to look at me, his face not filled with the horror I remembered. Instead it was full of confidence in me, he smiled softly and nodded in encouragement.

The vision faded and I narrowed my eyes, slashing at the pavement so fast the water cut through the ground and held it up in front of me. It defended me from the blast and I sent the earth forward with a whip from my water, my attack hitting Mongke and sending him back. He hit the floor heavily, his eyes closing as I breathed out heavily.

The five weapon specialists were defeated, and as I worriedly looked over to see if Zuko was alright, I smiled. He was already standing, a small smile on his face. I was so relived to not see him lying down, gasping in pain, so relived he was okay that I ran forward.

I forgot the pain in my leg, forgot about Aang, forgot about everything. All that really mattered right then and there was him, I threw my arms around him, tears falling from my eyes.

Zuko caught me and held me steady, his arms wrapping around me. I buried my face in his shoulder, relived tears falling down my cheeks as Zuko gently stroked my hair.

"I thought you...oh I don't know what I thought." I whispered.

"Well I know what I thought. You were incredible Katara." He pulled away slightly so that he could see my face. His rough palm wiped away the tears and I smiled.

"Thank you Zuko." The name rolled off my tongue in a way I hadn't meant it to. It was almost raw with desire and want, and whether that was his invitation I don't know. But before I could question it, his lips were on mine.

Alarm swamped my mind, and though it was wrong, I couldn't help it. It really was a dark and forbidden act, but that made it all the more enticing. His kiss was desire itself, and it was so intense it made me see that he had been wanting this for a long time. His hands gripped my shoulders, pulling me closer as I slid my arms around his neck.

I could feel myself go hot in his arms but Zuko's body temperature merely fed the fire that was already inside me. My hands buried themselves in his hair as my body felt alive. For once I actually felt like a fire bender, the flames of hunger licking their way up my skin.

Yet in the middle of it all, an underlying tenderness filled our touches with more than just lust.

But the need for air got the better of us, and we pulled away panting heavily. Only then did I truly know that I had betrayed Aang, and for that I felt terrible.

Zuko saw the look on my face and mistook it for regret. At once his content expression became cold, his body going tense in my arms. But the thing was, I didn't regret it, it had been the most amazing sensation I'd ever felt. I didn't regret that I could now place what it was I had felt for him for so long.

xxx

After Zuko's soldiers had arrested the Rough Rhinos, we headed back to the Fire Nation palace. The rest of the rebels had scattered once they had seen their leaders arrested, and they had fled in a desperate bid for freedom.

We rode back to Zuko's home in silence, but not the comfortable one I was used to. When we finally arrived it was late and both of us were tired. However I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep unless I finally told Zuko what I wanted to say.

As we walked down the grand hallway, or rather limped in my case I turned and grabbed Zuko's hand, halting him. "Zuko please, can we talk?"

"What is there to say? I know you love Aang, in fact that's why I've held off telling you I love you for so long."

I stared at him with wide eyes, shocked that he'd said it so easily, the words rolling off his tongue as if he'd memorized them. He looked worn and tired as he continued;

"I always wondered what would happen between us if I had just got the courage to say what I felt. But now I know that you and I..." he sighed and pulled my hand free from his arm.

"I might be the Fire Lord and I could offer you all jewels and money in the world, but I could never deserve you. Aang is the right person for you, he'll make you happy as I'm sure he has already. I promised myself that I'd never hurt you again. This is me keeping that promise." He turned and walked away.

I watched him go, feeling my insides twist and pull in pain. Tears pricked my eyes but I didn't cry, I merely sank into the wall next to me, grateful it was there as I felt all my strength leave me at once.

Bowing my head in sadness, I tried to hold myself together, to have some pride or dignity in myself. It was useless as I felt all those titles slip away.  
Chief Hakoda's daughter, Waterbending master, the Avatars girlfriend, none of that mattered now. I was nothing more than a little girl who'd played recklessly with peoples hearts.

How long had he felt like that for me? I felt so terrible for a number of reasons. I felt selfish for not seeing what he felt for me, and guilt for not returning Aangs feelings. The worst thing I now knew, was that I had felt this way for Zuko for a long time, I just never wanted to admit it to myself.

I put a hand to my face in disgrace, what a foolish girl I was.

My hands clenched into fists.

No, what a foolish girl I had been.

I had to try to make things right once and for all. I wouldn't give this up without a fight. If I let this go now, if I returned to my room, I'd be shutting the door on this once and for all and I realized then that I couldn't do that.

My body pushed itself up and I made my way to Zukos room, a new found courage inside me. The things I was too scarred to see became reality. Aang really did have feelings for Toph, I knew that now. He was rejecting that thought because of the same reason I had. We were scared to face the unknown.

Aang and I were best friends, and for so long it had seemed like that was why it made sense to be together. But to think outside the box and go outside everyone's expectations was a scary thought. We had pushed it away for so long, but I was tired of running from it. Zuko and I were meant to be, because we were so different and yet the same. Toph and Aang were meant for one another in the same way, like the opposites pushing and pulling.

I stopped in front of Zukos door.

Aang and I would always be friends, no matter what happened. But now I knew that being with him wasn't what I wanted, and one day he'd see that being with me wasn't what he wanted either. It had been the perfect picture, the way everyone thought it should be.

But this was the way it was meant to be.

I raised my hand and pushed open the door.

Zuko looked up from his sitting position on the bed. I stood in the door way, before walking forward. "You never even let me have the choice Zuko." I walked towards him who now looked shocked.

"But I-"

I held up a hand, silencing him. "I don't know where you got the idea that you weren't good enough for me. You didn't tell me about your feelings, but its my fault, because you were telling me your feelings through all the things you did. I also felt things for you, but I ignored them, and not for the reasons you think."

I sat down next to him, looking at the red carpet. The bedroom was dark, but as I glanced behind me at Zuko, his eyes seemed to glow amber, a fire in their depths.

"You think I did that because I love Aang? Aang is my best friend, its just that I never realised that he will always be a best friend to me. I didn't want to think about another option than being with him, because that's what everyone wanted, for me to be with him. For a long time I thought that's what I wanted too, but its not." My heart was thudding my chest, I dared not look at him.

"I want to choose for myself. I always considered you dangerous Zuko, you could always bend the rules and make me feel such foreign feelings. But its always been my secret that I love you too, I just didn't want to admit it to myself until now."

Zukos warm breath made the hair on my neck stand up. "Why?" He whispered.

"Because...you offered something so deep and passionate that it scared me. Aang loves me too but...the love I had with him could never amount to something we could have had. Aang doesn't realize it, but I'm not the right girl for him. I don't think I'm the right girl for anyone." I stood up and began to walk away when a hand grabbed mine.

I stopped but didn't look back. Zuko asked me a question in a voice laced with desire. "Are you afraid of me now Katara?"

I shook my head silently and he tugged on my hand. "Then prove it. Look at me."

Swallowing I looked back to find him smiling softly. "You're everything that I want and need Katara. Mai knew that herself, that's why she left me. I never wanted to ruin your relationship with Aang..."

I nodded and closed my eyes. "He'll be here tomorrow. I'll tell him then."

Zuko tugged on my hand again and I fell forward onto the bed. His arms caught me and I looked up at him, a scowl and blush on my face. Zuko laughed, this time really laughed. The sound was so carefree and happy as it echoed around his room that I smiled.

xxx

Aang and I walked out of the hallway leading to the outside. As we stopped and looked at each other through our tears, I knew I had done the right thing. His brown eyes were sad, but he had accepted my decision allot easier than I had expected. We both knew what could have been, but as I turned to look at the carriage that had arrived, I knew it wouldn't have been a future we both wanted.

Toph stepped off the carriage, and Aang smiled. I turned to face him and he faced me.

I gave him one last hug, him in turn hugged me back for a brief moment before we parted. I stepped back and smiled through my tears, "you're my best friend Aang. I don't want to loose you."

Aang smiled sadly, "hey don't say that. We'll always be best friends...you'll come visit Ba Sing Se right? I have to go speak to the war generals again." He looked down, "I'm sorry I treated you the way I did over the past few months."

I smiled and wiped my tears away. "Don't apologize for saving the world."

I took a deep breath and spoke the words, "good bye Aang."

Aang nodded, "bye Katara." He squeezed my hand before walking away and joining Toph who looked worried.

"Twinkle Toes whats wrong? Are you alright?"

Aang helped her into the carriage again and looking back at me he smiled in acceptance. "Yeah. I think I am."

The carriage rode away and I watched it go. A familiar breeze of warmth swept around me and sure enough Zuko was standing behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and lent his head on my shoulder, I leaned back and smiled. "Are you sure this is what you want?... Am I what you want?"

I turned to face him, my hand drifting up to touch his face. "I've never been more certain of anything else."

Zuko smiled, his eyes warming. I tilted my head to the side as I questioned something. "Zuko. When I first came back you seemed so distant, like how you used to be before you joined the group. When I left you seemed happy with Mai."

He turned to look out at the city that lay before us. "I was closer to telling you the truth that day we battled Azula. But when Aang returned and I saw you so happy to see him...I thought he was what you wanted. I was content with seeing you happy. In a way, I thought Mai was what I wanted as well. As the months began to pass and I didn't see you...I don't know, I became more distant. It was like I had been healed by you, but when you left the stitches fell open and I went back to being who I was before."

I wrapped my arms around him and breathed in his scent. "Well I won't be leaving again, I promise."

Zuko chuckled and brought me closer. "I'll hold you to that promise."

As our lips met once more, I was reminded of destiny and how it changed the fabric of my world so easily. I had tried to follow what everyone told me was destiny, but in doing so I had strayed from the path that was meant for me to follow.

I felt complete in Zukos arms, like I was finally where I belonged.

_"...Destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out, but if you keep an open mind and an open heart I promise you will find your own destiny someday." - Iroh_

_**End**_

_**xxx**_

**_I hope you enjoyed reading ^^ Please review! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Disclaimer - I do not own Avatar the last airbender, or any of their characters._**


End file.
